The Light Within
by Astro1
Summary: My very first fic, the story of Petra Halliwell. Petra is a normal teenager until she has to do the impossible. Can she find the light within in time to save the ones she loves?


Disclaimer: I don't own charmed, please don't sue.  
  
center b The Light Within /center /b  
  
bPart 1/b  
  
Bong…Bong…Bong went the red rubber ball as it bounced of the wall of my bedroom. I just couldn't believe that I wasn't allowed to go out. They just can't do that but that's the problem, they can. Well I guess I should start at the beginning… My name is Petra Turner and I am 15. I really hate my name. My wonderful mom ran out of other P names as she insisted that the P tradition was continued, especially since I don't have the "Halliwell" last name. Well anyway, I guess I should tell you about my family. My mom is Phoebe Halliwell and my father is Cole Turner. I have one older sister, Patty who is 18 and the complete opposite of me. She is super athletic, gets good grades, on the student council, has the jock boyfriend since grade 9 and really popular…you know the type. Where as I am always in trouble. I don't try to be it just happens. I'm failing every subject, guys only ever like me as a friend and I'm the most unlucky person you will ever know. My cousin is Melinda who is 19, my Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo's only child. Melinda is one of those people you just can't help loving, the kind that always have fun and go wild but can always pass the exam without studying and who pleases everyone. As for a boyfriend, Melinda with just one guy, I don't think so. Aunt Prue and Uncle Andy had a daughter as well, Hannah who is 17. She is the shy quiet one, who loves animals and who everyone can't help but like. We all live the manor except we renovated to include 4 new bedrooms. Apart for our brown hair and coffee brown eyes we all couldn't look or be more different. Melinda, Patty and Hannah are the new charmed ones and well, I'm just another witch. Melinda's powers are freezing, blow things up and healing, Patty's powers are premonitions, levitation and blinking and Hannah's powers are telekinesis, astral projection and summoning things in a room (she's slowly getting stronger). My powers are telepathy/mind reading and empathy. My family says my powers are cool but I really think of them as a curse because you really don't want to know what some people think. The only good use was on my family, but they have learned to block me out, it figures. It just isn't fair, I'm not a charmed one and I don't even get an active power. All of our powers were unbound 3 years ago. It has been a wild couple of years because we were all trying to master our powers and we each got all three of our powers at once. Melinda was forever blowing things up and we are lucky she could heal because we needed it. Patty was flying or blinking around the house and Hannah was constantly summoning things when we were using them. Well we're a lot better now and we almost even defeated a demon all by ourselves.  
  
The bang of the car door outside made me jump of my bed and race to the window to see my parents, aunts and uncles all climb into the car and drive away. A smile spread across my face as I remembered that they were all going to the theatre. They would be gone all night, maybe I wouldn't be stuck in this house all night, after all. As I walked down the stairs I heard my sister and cousin talking in the kitchen. "Patty, what do you want for dinner?", "I dunno Han, I'm easy." I choose that particular moment to walk in and say, "Awww Patty don't be so hard on yourself, nobody's perfect!" "That's not what I was saying and aren't you grounded to your room?" replied my cocky sister. "Bite me" I replied with as much vengeance as I could muster. "What did you do anyway?" Hannah quietly asked me to ease to tension or might I say hatred between Patty and me.  
  
1 bPart 2/b  
  
"She decided that going to school wasn't important enough" Patty replied with a smirk. "Shut up, I only skipped 1 period. It was only gym...its not important anyway." I said hoping to annoy her because she spent most of her time at school in the gym training for something. I don't know what, but whatever it was it had to be something she was absolutely perfect at…actually it could be anything. Lucky for me, before Patty could respond Melinda walked in the door with 5 textbooks and exclaimed, "I hate school!" "Don't we all" said Hannah happy for another person to moderate our fight. Hannah glanced at Melinda alerting her to the tension in the room as she pulled out pasta and put in a pot…"Italian okay with everyone?" "Sure, okay, yes" we all replied. Melinda talked about her day while Patty and I glared at each other. She purposely let me feel her emotions of rage and just generally pissed off, by unblocking her connection in my mind. Suddenly Hannah yelled, "Damn!" "What's wrong?" Melinda asked with her concerned eldest cousin tone. "Ummm..I kinda..ummm..I got distracted and I tried to summon the tomato sauce from the counter and I don't know where it went." she replied sheepishly. We all knew the drill, I got attic, Patty got the first floor, Mel got the 2nd and Hannah went to the basement to search for the missing object. As I searched high and low in the attic knowing that Hannah could of sent it anywhere, even out of the house. I figured the sauce wasn't here and decided to look through the Book of Shadows for the lost and found spell. I copied it down and ran down the stairs and into the bedroom where I found Mel lying under Piper and Leo's bed. "Is anybody here?" a muffled voice asked. "I'm right here…you stuck?" I said after trying to assess the situation and trying not to laugh as my cousin squirmed under the bed. "No….well maybe. Just go get Han." "Okay", I said as I ran bursting into laughter.  
  
"Hannah….Han…you down here I yelled as I carefully walked into the basement. It still gave me the creeps after too many scary movies and one particular tale of a certain woogyman as a bedtime story as a child. "I am light, I am one to strong to fight, return to where shadows dwell, you can not have this Halliwell, go away and leave my sight and take with this endless light." I whispered into the silent darkness. Technically I wasn't even sure if the spell would work because I am not a Halliwell, I am a Turner but I was hoping I didn't need the spell anyway. "Hannah" I called out again as I bumped into something. Then something brushed my feet. "I whimpered and then let out a bloodcurdling scream as someone grabbed me from behind. I stopped breathing. "Petra, it's just me, Hannah," She said as she flashed a flashlight on her face. "The lights weren't working and I came down to search." Hannah explained to me trying to calm me down. Petra you idiot, of course their was nothing down here, I silently cursed myself. "Wait, something brushed my leg!" I said as I felt goose bumps rise once again on my skin. Hannah shined the flashlight around the basement and I breathed a sigh of relief as Kit walked up the stairs. "There's your demon of the dark," she said. Just then Patty came running down the stairs nearly tripping on Kit." Petra, you okay? I heard you scream!" she said out of breath. "I'm fine..oh…Mel's stuck under a bed! We have to go help." I said as remembered my reason for being here and dashed up the stairs rapidly towards my cousin. I know Hannah and Patty were sharing confused looks as I ran and probably thought I had gone insane but they followed my fast pace anyway as we all went into the bedroom. "Mel, I got them" I said hoping she hadn't realized how much time had gone by. "Okay, Hannah use your power to lift the bed. Patty and Petra, pull me out. On 3! Ready, 1,2,3." We all did what we were told and soon Melinda was standing up again beyond embarrassed as we all silently tried not to laugh. "Anyone find the sauce?" I piped up feeling my cousin's embarrassment. "No" was everyone's reply. Remembering the spell in my pocket I began to read, "Guiding Sprits I ask your clarity, lend me your focus and your charity, lead me to the one I cannot find, restore that and my peace of mind." Nothing happened. I couldn't even do a simple spell right I thought sadly. "I guess it didn't work" Melinda said in a comforting way as if she knew how much I felt useless with my magic. "Oh well, why don't we have pizza?" Hannah tried. "Okay" Patty said as she went to find the phone. Hannah went into the kitchen to clean up and Melinda went to change, leaving me all alone. I decided to go to my room and prepare for tonight's adventure.  
  
2  
  
3 bPart 3/b  
  
Dinner was a simple meal of greasy cheese pizza (no meat because Patty and I are both vegetarians like mom) with coke, which I managed to spill on the new couch. Not quite Aunt Piper's gourmet feasts but okay for me.  
  
We all lounged on the comfy couches while watching TV. Melinda announced she was going out and ran up the stairs to get ready. Patty decided to go a call her boyfriend, Dave. 15 minutes later, Melinda came down looking absolutely fabulous wearing a black mini skirt and sparkly purple tube top and strappy black platforms, which her parents would definitely disapprove of. She had her straight brown hair down and had on a ton of makeup, which made her look a lot older. "Wow, Melinda!" I exclaimed as she modeled her outfit for Hannah and me. "I'm going out clubbing with some friends, be back at 2," She said as she walked out the door. I gulped. Uh oh I thought as I considered my plans for tonight. Let's just hope she decides to go to a club downtown. "I can't believe she's wearing that," Hannah said to me interrupting my thoughts. Patty came through tearing through the living room and ran up the stairs leaving Hannah and me confused. Five seconds later, she came running down the stairs wearing different clothes and she ran out the door, "Going to Dave's, be back later!"  
  
As Hannah and I watched another half hour of TV, I was trying to decide whether I should go tonight or not. I could pull it off I thought confidently. "Sure, why not, I'll go!" I declared quietly to myself. This next part was the most crucial to getting away without getting caught, as I knew from experience. "Okay Han, I have to back upstairs to my room before the parents get home." "Okay, good night" Success! She bought it.  
  
I went into my bedroom and turned my music on loudly enough so that Hannah couldn't hear me moving around. I quietly crossed the hallway to Melinda's room and entered the forbidden territory. I slowly searched through her closet looking for something to wear, wishing I could have the skirt she was wearing. I finally decided on a red short skirt and a black spaghetti strap top from Patty's closet. I went into the bathroom and used my mom's makeup making sure to leave everything where I found it. I quickly grabbed my new platform shoes I had been hiding in my room and made my way back into my room and locked the door. I took a deep breath, turned my music off and placed pillows under the covers. That's one thing that really sucked about living in a magical house, a locked door meant nothing. As I checked myself in the mirror, I looked totally different but I liked it. I felt so much older and important.  
  
I silently climbed out my window, down the tree and on to the ground where I quickly scampered away from the manor. As I walked towards my friend Katy's house I just couldn't believe I was doing this. Sure I got into trouble wherever I go but this was so much more than I had ever done. The original plan was that Monica and I would meet at Katy's house because her parents were out. We had intended to tell our parents we were watching movies while we went clubbing. The whole grounded thing kind of got in my way, but it wasn't going to let it stop me.  
  
I reached the door and walked inside to be greeted by both my friends, dressed to kill. As we all walked towards the club I began to worry. I knew that with my luck, Melinda would be there but I was sure I could avoid her. Also, because my aunt was the owner of P3, she and I both knew the owners of this particular nightclub and they would probably recognize me. No, I was just being paranoid. Everything will work out, I tried to convince myself. We all walked towards the doors and my heart began to race with fear. I tried to stay calm as I handed over my fake I.D. to someone who I thought seemed vaguely familiar. The moment passed ever so slow as the bouncer checked. My heart began to race as I meet the bouncer's glaze. I was positive he knew who I was or that my I.D. was fake, but he just gave me a puzzling look and let me through. As I breathed a sigh of relief, I entered the energized nightclub packed with tons, did I say TONS? of hot guys! Monica, Katy and I all shared a simultaneous smile as we headed towards some guys at the bar.  
  
4 b Part 4 /b  
  
"Hi," I said flirtatiously to a particularly delicious blonde haired guy who looks about 18. "Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?" he replied with a sly grin. Oh my God, I can't believe he just said that! How cheesy is that? "Nice line. Or might I say…Baby, if you were words on a piece of paper, you'd be what they call fine print." I said as I sat down beside him. "Oh ya, Wanna know what would look good on you?  Me!" he retorted with a small smile which made him look even more amazing…if that was possible. "Okay, okay, you win!" I said. He smiled and ordered two rum and cokes. "And you might be..?" he asked me with a sudden curiosity. "Petra and yourself?" I asked with a smile as I slowly moved closer to him. "Mark" "Well Mark, would you like to dance?" I asked hoping to answer would be yes considering we're at a dance club. "Sure," he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out on to the dance floor. He was a pretty good dancer and we were soon sweating heavily and probably about as close as we could get to one another. I enjoyed every minute of it and loved the feeling of being so physical with a guy.  
  
The time seemed to fly by and I honestly don't remember anything but him. The only things I was aware of were the sweet smell of his cologne and the feel of his soft hair in my hands. This is the exact moment everything began to fall apart as suddenly Melinda appeared beside me with some guy. I was amazed at how wild she danced and she seemed so different and so mature. I knew I needed to get away before she recognized me so I slowly dragged Mark away and into a quiet room.  
  
We sat on the couch and talked about things I never wanted to share with anyone. All of a sudden there was a silence as we both locked eyes. I remember the intensity and strength that I could see in his electrifying blue eyes. He leaned forward to kiss me and I slowly came closer until our mouths were interlocked. It became quite passionate and nothing had ever felt so good. I felt so in control, so much older and felt like I could be myself and not fear anything. It wasn't that Mark would protect me, it was that I knew now that I could depend on myself and that I could get away with so much. Suddenly the kiss began to become more. I didn't feel comfortable with his hands moving all around me and I began to get scared. I pushed him away in a slightly panicked motion and he looked at me with so much anger. "Look Mark, I just met you and I don't feel comfortable doing this." I said in what I hoped was a confident voice. "Petra, there's nothing to be afraid of, its fun!" he said as he grabbed and began to feel me up. Of course I tried to get him away, but he was too strong.  
  
I did the only thing I could think of, I sent Melinda a telepathic message hoping she would understand. The seconds seemed to fly by as minutes or even hours as he began to get more violent. The door flew open and Melinda ran towards us and pulled him off me. I had never seen her angrier, more crazy and more like she was about to kill someone in my entire life. "Get the fuck away from her you asshole!" she said with so much hatred, I shock with fear. "If you go near her ever again, I will personally come and kill you myself." I quite believed she would do it to and I guess Mark agreed because he ran off looking so scared I almost felt bad for him…almost.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked claming down slightly, just slightly. "Ummm..I kinda..ummm..snuck out and came clubbing." I finally blurted out avoiding her eyes. "How did you even get in?" she asked angry obvious in her voice. "I used my fake I.D," I said knowing that it was the best to just tell the truth considering I was in enough trouble as it is. "Your what? Okay I'll come back to that. What were you doing in a deserted room with a guy you don't know. Are you actually that stupid to trust someone like that? Petra..why do you do this? She questioned me all at once while pacing the room. The feeling of happiness and pride from a few minutes ago was now filled with sorrow and regret. "I..I don't know," I quietly said. Suddenly she stopped pacing and came and sat beside me giving me a hug, "I was so worried. I never felt such panic or fear from you and I have always tried to protect you from something like this." She said as she slowly sat up showing me her tear stained face. "I'm so sorry," I said feeling beyond guilty as I too began to cry. "I just never thought you would do something like this, I thought you were smarter. In fact I know you are smarter. I just don't know what you were thinking." I had never felt so bad or ashamed in my life. I just sat there not knowing what to say or do.  
  
"Come on, I'll drive you home." She said as she grabbed my hand and led me through the partying crowd. We climbed into the jeep and every second of that ride home, I felt the seconds tick by as if I was carrying a bomb that was about to explode. And I guess I was, because I knew Melinda would have to tell my parents and I knew I was in so much trouble. If I lived through my parents anger and lectures, I knew I would be grounded for life, probably for the next life and the next. My heart pounded and I began to shake as we pulled into the driveway. I stepped up the walkway and stood in front of the door. Melinda turned to me and said "You know I have to tell your parents and I'm sorry." Those words rang in my head as I slowly walked into the house.  
  
4.1 b Part 5 /b  
  
The sight that met my eyes as I stood in the door was so unexpected that I actually felt my jaw drop. Clothes, books, games, sports equipment and stuff were pilled high everywhere in the living room. "Wow!" I heard an equally stunned Melinda remark. My mom, both aunts and Hannah turned to face us as my mom ran to me with a look of pure worry. She gave me a hug as she silently cried. "Where the hell have you been?" she said as she pulled away only to see my clothes and begin to piece the puzzle together. "You didn't?" She asked not missing a thing and I could only bow my head in complete guilt. A angry Piper then stepped in "Melinda Jane Wyatt did you take her clubbing?" "No, I went by myself and Mel found me there." I said quickly facing my aunt, hoping that Melinda would not talk about Mark. "I took her straight home when I found her," she said sharing a look with me that only could mean that Mark was a secret between us. "I'll go tell Andy your home safe" Prue said as she passed my father as he walked in and hugged me, "Where have you been?" "She went clubbing," My mother simply replied. I have never seen my father look so angry in my life. Luckily for me Leo orbed in changing the attention momentarily.  
  
"What's with all the stuff?" he asked obviously as confused as Melinda and I. "Petra kind of cast a lost and found spell" Hannah remarked with a timid voice. Whoops, I thought as now I recognized the piles of stuff as things lost over the years. Soccer ball from the backyard, the slippers I got last Christmas and my favourite teddy bear. "Look Pheebs, I know you need to talk to Petra but right now we need to reverse the spell before we have our own junkyard." Piper said with her big sisterly tone. My mom just nodded, she was still in a shock like state. "I'll go get the reversal spell," Hannah said happy to escape the uncomfortable gathering.  
  
"Leo, everything okay?" Piper asked as she noticed the serious face on her husband. "Well actually, no," he said very seriously. We all waited for him to say something, which we knew would complicate our lives even more. To my horror he turned to face me. "Petra, the elders know about everything that happened tonight and they are beginning to fear for your future." "What?" was all I managed to get out. "Tonight, the guy Mark. He was a demon trying to kill you. When Melinda appeared he knew her power would defeat him so he ran. Are you hearing me? You almost died. You don't have any active powers to help you! You're powerless to anything evil. You need to be more careful " Leo said angrily. Great, just what I needed. Another adult mad at me. "What guy, what happened?" asked my mom frantically. " Phoebe, trust me. You don't want to know. Not right now anyway." Leo said and continued, "The elders have decided that you are to dangerous and you need your own whitelighter." "I get my own whitelighter," I repeated trying to decide whether this was good or bad. I guessed bad, as it was something I was getting after doing bad things. Before anyone could say anything else Hannah walked in with the spell and handed it to me. All eyes fell upon me as I read, "I return what I didn't want to find, Let it be out of sight, out of mind. The stuff vanished as we all stood in awkward silence thinking to ourselves. "Okay Petra up to my room." My mom commanded letting me know what was going to happen was not fun. " Mel I want to talk to you as well, I'll met you in your room." Piper added as we all climbed the stairs.  
  
As I sat on my parent's bed while they sat and glared at me. I started to squirm. I began to explain exactly what happened and my parents sat there with faces of disappointment and anger. My heart tugged as I looked up at my mom crying and my dad nearer to crying than I'd ever seen him before. . When I told about everything Mark did my mom was actually angrier than my dad. As he tried to comfort her I couldn't tell whether the angry was for Mark or me and I was too upset to care. After an hour and a half of yelling and tears I finally trudged into my room and collapsed on my bed. I got the grounded for a month on top of the previous week, no TV, phone or computer sentence. How did I do this to myself? My parents were definitely angry and very upset with me, Melinda was mad and Hannah and Patty would both be disappointed. I cried myself to sleep as I thought about my ruined life.  
  
5 b Part 6 /b  
  
I woke up with the bright sun in my eyes. I slowly became aware of my surroundings and then everything from last night came flooding back to me. Time to face to music, I thought as I walked down the stairs. I paused hearing my name as I was listening to voices coming from the kitchen. "Piper, I just don't know what to do. She's out of control." I heard my mom say as I slowly crept round almost to the door. "Pheebs, she's exactly like you!" This surprised me because my mom never seemed like the troublesome type. She was always my hero and I guess I never noticed. "I was never that bad….well maybe but it's different. She's my daughter and I mean Patty's not like that at all. How did she become like this?" my mom asked with pain in her voice. "You and her are both the same. You were both just born to be trouble. I know that you well enough to know that you didn't try to get into trouble, it just happened right? Well Petra's the same." Piper responded with such comfort I was glad my mom had a sister like that. "I guess, thanks Piper. I am going to go see Cole upstairs." "Love you." "Love you too". I was too busy thinking about what they were saying to notice that my mom was about to leave the kitchen. 'Crap' I thought as I dove behind the couch. My mom walked by and walked upstairs without spotting me, which means she was pretty distracted because she usually notices things like that. "Petra?" I jumped up as Hannah spotted me on the floor. "What are you doing down there?" She asked with a confused face. "ummm..i dropped my…watch… and I was getting it." I said with very little conviction. "Okay, whatever." Hannah said. She seemed different. I don't know why but she did. "I'm going to get breakfast. Want to come?" I asked her with a strange look. "No thanks, I'm going out." She said trying to seem calm but I could tell she was anxious. "Where you going?" I asked with a grin. "Out with a friend," she said with slight embarrassment, which only encouraged my questions. "Oh, what friend?" I knew Hannah was uncomfortable and she knew that she couldn't lie to me, I knew her too well. "Steven," she said in a quiet voice that basically told me everything. "Your going on a date?"I said raising my eyebrows. "No, we're just going to the park for lunch." She said quite defensively. "Did he ask you to go?" "Yes" She said quietly knowing she was busted. "Then it's a date!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Fine it's a date. Just don't tell anyone okay." "Sure thing hot stuff," I said teasing her but the truth was I was really happy she was going. She's too shy to talk to guys. "Shut up!" she said as she stuck her tongue out. "I'm going. Bye!" She yelled so her mom could hear her. "Bye, don't forget the minty gum!" I said as she gave me a dirty look and ran out the door.  
  
The rest of the day went by pretty uneventfully. I spent most of the time in my room writing in my journal and listening to music. My parents were still too mad to talk to me and Melinda had left earlier this morning so I wasn't sure how she felt. Patty pretty much ignored me; same as usual and she even managed to get some pretty good insults in. I honestly didn't care what she said and just ignored her until she got bored and left. As I sat on my bed playing my guitar, Leo orbed into my room. I was surprised because I didn't even jump, I guess I was so used to it by now. I was to busy putting my guitar away to notice the second set of orbs appear and create a young man of about 16.  
  
When I finally looked up I was startled to see the hottest guy I had ever seen standing there right next to Leo. He had a muscular build, chestnut brown hair and the most stunning green eyes I had ever seen. As I sat open mouthed Leo began, "Petra this is Justin, your new whitelighter." Wow, is all I was thinking but my reflexes took over and I heard my voice say "Hi, nice to meet you." "Justin you can take over from here, I'll be around so if you need me, call." Leo said as he orbed away.  
  
"So, you're Petra. I've heard a lot about you." He said almost nervously. "Good or Bad?" I asked already knowing the answer. "A bit of both," he said coming over and sitting down on my bed. "How long have you been a whitelighter?" I asked trying to think of something to say. "I just went through two years of training and well, you're my first and only charge." He answered quite honestly. I just couldn't get over the depth to his eyes. I felt like I already knew him and I knew I already trusted him. "And your job is to keep me out of trouble right?" "Well yes and also to teach you more magic and protect you." He said with a smile. "Good luck to you, you'll need it," I said telling the truth. "Well why don't you tell me about yourself?" "Only if you go first." I said as I moved over on the bed to make room for him. "Okay, my names Justin Rouce, I have 1 sister and I lived with my mother. I was 16 ½ when I died in an automobile accident two years ago. Leo was my whitelighter instructor and I really hope I can do this job okay and not get into trouble, your turn." Justin said quickly in one breath. "My names Petra Turner, I have 1 sister and 2 cousins and I live with my entire family. I am 15 and I wish that my family would take my magic and me seriously." I said quite surprised that I had shared all that with him.  
  
"Okay, let me make sure I know all your powers. Leo told me but I want to make sure." He said still nervous and he seemed to be uncomfortable. "Wait, before you start, just talk to me like a friend and don't think about anything else," I tried. "I'm sorry. I'll try it, it's just hard you know." He said looking a lot more confident. My powers are telepathy where I can read peoples thoughts, except my families who know how to block me out unless they are upset and forget. I can also send messages to people and feel people feelings. That also is semi-blocked by my family because I can always tell how there feeling wherever they are but they can block how intense it is, I sent him a telepathic message. "Those are pretty cool powers" he said obviously impressed with the telepathy. "Sometimes and I don't have an active power, that's the problem." "Don't worry, I will teach you how to fight with magic and with you hands okay? I have to go, they are calling me. If you need anything call me or ask Leo, Bye" he said as he waved only to disappear into blue swirling orbs. "Bye" I said to an empty room.  
  
6 b Part 7 /b  
  
Over the next month my life slowly got better. My parents weren't so mad and my mom and I became closer than ever. Melinda and I repaired our friendship and soon we were off the mall for our weekly shopping and more importantly, guy scouting. Hannah and Steven became a couple and now she danced around the house in complete happiness. Only I knew about Steven but I am sure Melinda and Patty figured it out. Patty was just the same, prefect and popular as always. Justin and I practiced my powers and I learned how to do some martial arts. I wasn't the best at it but slowly I was learning more and I also was learning all about magic. I had never been so interested in the craft because as a kid everyone else would do everything for me or not let me do anything at all. I could now make up simple spells, mix potions and was learning about the rituals of Wicca.  
  
Justin and I became great friends but I still had feelings for him. I knew witch-whitelighter love wasn't allowed and I definitely didn't want Justin to get in trouble plus he was an awesome friend and I wouldn't want to lose that. So I pushed my feelings aside and dedicated myself to my magic. Well, until one day when Justin and I went to the beach. It was late afternoon and we were practicing some defensive moves. He was trying to show me showed me how to flip someone over my back. When it was my turn, he came at me and I tried to flip him but something went wrong and we both fell. I ended up lying on top of him face to face. I felt his breath on my cheek and I could feel the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. Slowly our lips came closer together until they were touching. I closed my eyes and felt the peace that had come over me. As we pulled away he whispered to me "I have been waiting a long time for this." I was almost in tears I was so happy. "Me too." " I love you," He said as we kissed again, "I love you too," was my reply as I lay in his arms and watched the sunset.  
  
I the room slowly came into focus as Justin orbed me home. I was almost used to it but I still got dizzy. I was still aware of Justin's arm around my waist as I heard his voice "You okay?". "Yes, fine," I said after a minute. I was now aware that Leo was standing in front of us looking very serious. "Justin, they are calling you. You are being assigned a different charge and are forbidden to see Petra." His words hit my heart like a knife. "Your taking him away," I asked now aware of the tears streaming down my face. "You can't do that, you and Piper got to stay together, why can't we?" I asked, as I held onto Justin tighter. "Petra, that was different, Justin has to go now. I'm sorry but this is how it has to be." He said as he orbed out. "I love you, always and forever," Justin's words echoed in the air as he disappeared into blue lights. "Always and Forever," I repeated as I began to cry hysterically.  
  
7 b Part 8 /b  
  
I don't remember what happened over the next few days but I do remember my mom always comforting me. I refused to talk to Uncle Leo and to do magic. I threatened to destroy my powers and I would never obey "them" ever again. Melinda, Hannah and Patty would try to talk to me but I wouldn't respond and I wouldn't eat or sleep. I had lost my passion for life and instead hated the world because they were all against me.  
  
One night when I was lying awake on my bed a demon appeared in my room. I jumped up and just stared at him. Hello Petra, I have been sent here to help you, I heard in my head. You're a demon, why should I trust you? I asked still calm. Because you know I can help and you know want you want and need to do. His voice rang deep inside of me, now it was more than telepathy. Join you. I have no idea why I thought that, it was as if it was coming deep from inside of me. Yes. Okay. He grabbed my hand as we shimmered out into a dark cave. I was now aware of a Black cloaked figure in front of me. "Lord, I have brought Belathazor's daughter." He spoke in a timid voice. "Leave her with me" His deep voice spoke out from underneath the hood covering his face. I was not scared in fact I was almost relieved to be here, I felt at home.  
  
The demon disappeared into the dark tunnel leading from the room and I was left with the figure. "Your father disobeyed and disappointed me but now you, you will fill the place." As he spoke he came nearer. He held his black gloved hand in front of my face and began to chant, "May the power be yours". I felt a power growing from deep inside of me. It began to get stronger and I felt it take over my body. There was no point in fighting, it was in control. He lowered his hand and the feeling was amazing. I had never felt so much power and strength. I stretched out my hand and it began to glow a red. I felt the energy build up until a ball of fire was present. I threw it at the wall as it exploded. I felt the evil grow. I was now aware of my black robe and of my desire to kill. I turned to the source and said, "Thank you master, may I serve you well."  
  
8 b Part 9 /b  
  
Sudden Melinda and Hannah orbed in as Patty Blinked. "Petra?" Melinda asked with great concern. "Yes my cousin dear," I sneered at her. "Okay not good, sister evil," Patty managed to say. "Yes I am, Good work Patty! Well you always were the best at everything. Now if you don't mind I have innocents to kill." I said impatiently. "We're not leaving without you," Hannah said stubbornly. "Kill them," the sources voice commanded. "As you wish, Lord," I said as I began to near Melinda. "Melinda, the always ever protective one. I hate it! You are always telling me what to do and trying to control my life. I need to make my own mistakes but no, you had to stop me. I was always to young to help with magic or anything else. You made me feel bad because I couldn't do everything you could. You never let me be who I was and now I am the real me!" I teased her feeling the darkness engulf me. "Petra, this is not who you are at all. All your life you are amazing at everything without even trying. You really make me proud and I wish I could be as smart or as remarkable as you when I was younger or even now. I know you are stronger than this and I know you will win." She said as she tried to stand in front of Patty and Hannah. I began to feel more power; a different kind of power that let me feel love again but it was only for a second as the evil took over again.  
  
I moved on to Hannah, "And you, the shy, quiet one. Everyone always likes you, that's what you think, right? Well it's not true. Your annoying as hell and always clinging on to us. Do something by yourself for once! Come on try and kill me or do you need everyone's help?" I asked feeling the evil run through my vanes and into my heart. "That's enough!" Melinda interrupted. "No, Mel I can handle it. Petra, I know you just like you know me. You were always the one who understood me, the one who gave a damn about what I wanted in my life and who actually inspired me to try new things. I would watch in wonder the way you made new friends and went after the things you wanted. I know you don't want to be evil so fight it and remember that we all love you just the way you are. Again the power from inside my heart grew. Now instead of dark, I saw light. Instead of hate, I felt love.  
  
Patty then stepped up "Petra, this isn't you? Remember who you are? She tried. "Oh really Patty, and who am I? You don't even care about me? I am just your annoying screw up little sister. I am going to love watching you die!" I taunted her with my last strength of darkness draining away. "No, look Petra. I might not have always been nice to you but I think you are the most amazing person in the world. I wish I could be like you, so free spirited and doing whatever you want without caring. I love you and would never want you to change." She said as she began to cry. I now felt the power within. I was in control with the power of love and goodness and light. "Kill them damn it" I heard the source command. I turned to face him. "No" was my simple answer as I saw him raise his hand ready to strike. I felt the power of love grab on to me and control me. I too lifted my hand to face him and my hand began to glow with energy, white replaced the red and the hate was filled with love. The two beams of energy shot out at the same time meeting in the middle. I felt the strength increase as it left my body and but I could also feel the source's energy getting stronger. I began to feel drained but kept fighting and creating more and more energy. I began to focus my thoughts on my love for my aunts and uncles, my parents, Melinda and Hannah, my sister and then finally I created the most power of all from my love of Justin. I now knew I could defeat any evil and that I had the power. With that thought I closed my eyes and felt my energy of love intensifying throughout, I felt the strength from my heart as I heard the source scream out in pain. I opened my eyes to see the source explode into dust and disappear.  
  
I turned to see my cousins and sister starring at me wide eyed. "How, how did you just do that?" Hannah stuttered. "I don't know I jut knew I had to." I explained as if it was an everyday thing. "You realize you just destroyed the source, the most powerful and feared evil in the world? The evil that witches have been battling with for centuries?" Melinda asked with a huge smile. "Ya, I know." I said modestly. "And guys, I'm really sorry about all the stuff I said" I quietly said locking eyes with each of them. "Well I don't know, you were being controlled by evil so it might just be excusable. I'm not sure though. What do you guys think?" Patty asked turning to Hannah and Mel. "I think so." Melinda said as she pulled me into a hug. "Let's go home," I said.  
  
Melinda grabbed my hand as the familiar dizzy feeling came over me. I opened my eyes to see my entire family starring at me. My mom ran towards me and hugged me. As I got passed around I began to remember Justin and how much I wanted him to be here. "Petra, go get changed," my mom told me as I was still wearing the robe. "Sure," I said as I climbed the stairs and then entered my room. "Sorry I was late for the party!" Justin said as he jumped out as I opened the door. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Justin! I missed you so much!" I said as I pulled him into a passionate kiss. "Sure thing. Lets go downstairs before someone thinks were doing something we shouldn't. I got quite the lecture from your dad about being in her with you alone." He said quite seriously. "You go downstairs, I'll see you down there, I have to change. Evil clothes are really not meant for summer." I said as I shoved him out my door. I quickly changed and looked at myself in the mirror. Not bad Petra, Not Bad. 


End file.
